


His Real Scent

by Amsare



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates in Nassau are Alphas or Betas: nobody has ever heard about Omegas who sails the sea. Except, there is a young man named Edward Kenway on board of the <i>Benjamin</i> who maybe is not the Alpha he claims to be…</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Real Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Edward Kenway as an Omega and this happened. In this story, he and Benjamin are already pirates but Edward is not Captain yet.

Being a pirate had never been easy: both Alphas and Betas had to stay far away from the coast, away from any kind of special entertainment. Not mentioning the hard work on board, the unpredictable weather and the eventual encounters with Spanish brigs or schooners. Captain Benjamin Hornigold knew it very well: how many good sailors had he lost? How many good men, friends, brothers, had to see die in front of his eyes? Sailing was not easy and it was not for everyone.  
  
   
The new men on board were working quite well though: even if he had not chosen them, he trusted Teach's sense of judgement. It was not by chance that he was his quartermaster, afer all.  
  
   
“Are you satisfied, Ben?” he asked him, folding his arms and looking proudly at them.  
  
   
“Aye,” Benjamin answered, “they're men of character, ready to obey to their Captain's orders. You did a fine job.”  
  
   
Only three hours before, Teach had come on board presenting him those four new members of their crew: they were all Alphas and one of them was not even twenty yet. And it was the youngest one who had surely caught Benjamin's attention: broad shoulders, not so tall, hands of a worker. He was from Wales but his skin was tanned as he had been on another ship before, working many hours under the hot sun of the Caribbeans: Edward Kenway was his name.  
  
   
Benjamin looked at the young man tying some ropes to the mast, eyes focused on his task.  
   
  
“Keep on working, brothers!” He shouted, “we have a nice Spanish prize all for us to take!”  
  
   
His crew roared as response – it was a clear Alpha's sound – which would have scared even the biggest of the Man of War.  
  
   
That was one of the reasons why Benjamin wanted only Alphas on board, the good kind of course: if they could not resist their urge to claim or fight, they were out. _Try to speak to Charles Vane_ , he once said to a young sailor who was too feral, _he could make a good use of an undisciplined Alpha like you_. Charles Vane of the Ranger accepted any kind of Alphas or Betas: it was no surprise to find a man or two ended up on the bottom of the sea with their throats slit.  
   
  
Alphas were not easy to command, that was very true, but Benjamin had found out that once they recognised him as _the_ Alpha, the one in charge, they tended to submit to him. After all, he paid them, he gave them food and granted the access to the best brothels in the Caribbeans: good sweet Omegas, ready for their Alphas pirates.  
   
  
Unfortunately, his crew had to wait weeks to get back to them as they had just left Nassau. Maybe though, with a bit of luck they would have been back with their pockets and hold full of gold.  
   
  
"I have a good feeling about this," Teach commented, sounding nearly as proud as the Captain himself, "they'll write songs about us!"  
  
 

***  
 

   
After two weeks, things were not going how Benjamin had expected: his men were getting nervous. Two sailors had a fight about some stupid matter while they were playing cards and one got a nasty wound on his right arm. Another nearly ripped apart a sail instead of repairing it, snapping angrily toward his own Captain. Not mentioning that the Spanish prize they were looking for was nowhere to be seen.

   
“Something is not right, Ben," Teach said to him one night in his cabin, "the crew is not alright, it's like they're on the edge of killing each other.”  
 

Benjamin sighed and drank some whiskey from his glass, thoughtfully.  
 

What had changed from the last time they travelled? Sure, there were four new men on board but they were not creating any problems. Was it the weather? Maybe they should have stayed in Nassau to rest for more days.  
 

“I wish I had an answer to all of this,” he finally said, scratching his chin, “I'll try another kind of approach. The crew had always respected me, after all.”  
 

It was easier said than done: Benjamin understood it two days later.  
 

He was standing next to his quartermaster who had just took the wheel when he spotted Johnson talking animatedly to young Edward Kenway. Probably he had said something unpleasant as Kenway pushed him away from himself with rage.  
 

“You're drunk, Johnson! You're drunk!” He shouted then, looking at him menacingly.  
 

Johnson laughed and spitted on the floor. He was taller and bigger than Edward so he was not scared by the young man. “I ain't drunk, Kenway, I recognise an Omega when I smell one and let me tell ye, ye're an Omega!”  
 

Edward froze on the spot. “Omegas ain't pirates,” he simply said, “Teach would have not taken me if I were one.”  
 

The crew was silent: all men had stopped doing what they were doing, observing instead the scene with curiosity. They were looking forward to what would have happened next.  
 

Johnson had walked toward the young man, malicious smile on his face, “there's a way to find out,” said. The, he looked around himself, pointing at some of his friends, “they're me mates, Kenway.  I trust them, they're Alphas just like me.”  
 

“And what's your point?” Edward sighed, frustrated.  
 

“They smelled the same Omega scent I smelled on ye, under all this fake Alpha's one! Tell us, tell us how ye made it, little filthy Omega.”  
 

“What the fuck did you call me?” Edward snapped, hand on the hilt of his sword: it was only a matter of time before they would have started to duel.  
 

Some of his men were encouraging them.  
 

“Cut off his hands, Kenway!”  
   
“Cut off his cock!”  
 

There was a palpable tension in the air and it could have got worse for all of them: the last thing Benjamin wanted was to remain stuck in the middle of the Caribbean Sea on his sinking ship.  
 

He had to intervene.  
 

“It cannot be” Benjamin said to himself, going down the stairs. “What's happening here?” As soon as he spoke, his crew silenced and both Kenway and Johnson looked at him with respect.  
   
“A little misunderstanding, Captain,” Kenway cut it off, “Johnson had drunk too much whiskey this morning.”  
   
His crew laughed but Johnson gnarled, “watch yer back, _Omega_.”  
   
“Enough!” Benjamin ordered. “What is this story about Kenway, anyway?”  
   
Johnson smirked at his Captain, explaining himself. It was a simple accusation: Edward Kenway was a clandestine Omega working on board of the _Benjamin_. How he managed to conceal his own scent was a mystery, though.  
   
“I don't know how he can do that, but may I be damned, Captain! Yesterday below deck it seemed to be back in Nassau brothel!”  
 

Edward laughed hard as he could not believe to his ears: he shook his head in disbelief.  
 

“It's a serious accusation, Johnson,” Benjamin said, studying Johnson with attentive eyes, “you're well aware of our rules on the _Benjamin_. Whoever tells the crew lies, he must be punished”  
   
The silence was deadly: there was just the sound of the sea, waves hitting the ship.  
   
“So,” Benjamin spoke again, “tell me, once again, you and your friends are absolutely sure about what you've smelled?”  
   
“Yes, Captain, I swear! We ain't liars!”

   
Edward could not hold himself back, shouting and going right against Johnson, “you're fucking CRAZY!”  
   
“I said ENOUGH!” Benjamin had good reflexes: stepping forward, he drew his blade and pointed it at young Kenway so that he could not make another step toward Johnson. His blue eyes were full of hatred – and what was that, fear?  
   
“You can't believe them, Captain,” Kenway said, “they're all drunk!”  
   
There was just one thing Benjamin could do. He sheathed his blade and turned his back on him. "In my cabin, Kenway," he said, walking without turning his head not even once, "we'll settle this in private."

   
Johnson and his men laughed and whistled, clearly making innuendos.  
 

Ben smirked, opening his cabin doors, well aware of Kenway following him. “I won't be celebrating, Johnson, if I were you. If Kenway is an Alpha, there'll be consequences.”

 

***

 

Benjamin had always been a tidy person: it was relaxing ordering his things even if it was a peculiar behaviour for a pirate captain. But again, he was not like the others, anyway. Most of all, he liked putting on his shelves the most interesting books he founded on the ships he boarded.  
   
As soon as they entered his cabin, Edward was surprised by such tidiness, Benjamin could tell it from the look on his face.  
 

“Would you like something to drink?”  
   
“What do you want from me, Captain?”  
 

Now, that was a one thing he liked about Edward Kenway: he was direct, yes, but by no means disrespectful. An accusation of being an Omega was very hard to believe as he totally looked like a perfect young Alpha.  
   
“I wanted to see you in private to give you one chance, Kenway. I must confess, I like how you work and I like your style. Still…” Benjamin filled two glasses of whiskey. "Are you sure you don't want it?”  
   
Edward sighed and then stepped forward to take one in his hand. He drank it all, closing his eyes and making a face.  
 

“I'll make you a question. Whatever the answer will be, I want the truth. Do you understand?” Benjamin was used to talk like that: he was _the_ Captain and he was _the_ Alpha his men had chosen to follow until death. No excuse. Once on the _Benjamin_ , you died for her or you abandoned her – but then you could never came back on board. If you were lucky enough, you could become Captain of your own ship but only if Benjamin Hornigold thought you were worthy of it.  
   
Edward put down his glass and looked at him, blue eyes now darker than the usual. “I'm an Alpha, Captain. I swear, I-“  
 

As they were close, Benjamin tilted his head forward to smell Edward's particular scent; he closed his eyes and Edward flinched.  
   
There was nothing wrong in him: if he had been an Omega, he would have affected Benjamin for sure. Not mention if he had been an Omega _in heat_.  
 

Except… The various fights all over the ship, the strange behavior of his men. Everything seemed to make sense.  
 

“Strip down,” Benjamin ordered. “Take off your breeches. You can leave you shirt on.” He did not want to hurt him but he needed to be sure if he had to let him out of there.  
   
Edward seemed to disobey but then he stripped down, pulling down his breeches. He stood there half-naked, folding his arms to his chest.  
   
Benjamin sighed bitterly as it was impossible to determine if someone was or not an Omega just by looking at him. Kenway's cock was soft.  
 

 _Let's get over it._  
 

“Bend over my desk.”  
   
“What?”  
   
“You heard me, Kenway. Bend over the desk, it'll be quick.”  
 

The Benjamin had not any kind of doctor on board: some of the men were more skilled than others and usually they helped each other to mend their wounds after hard battles. But for _that_ kind of visit, well, it was a different matter. Actually, it had never occurred that he had to establish if one of his crew member was a real Alpha.  
   
Edward bended over the desk not fully convinced and Benjamin stepped forward, studying Kenway's low back and bottom: he was well-built and had muscular thighs and legs. The more he looked at him, the more Kenway seemed to be nothing wrong.  
 

 _Now or never._  
 

He put two fingers in his mouth, coating them in spit. With a hand on Kenway's lower back, he went right into the young man's entrance. Edward flinched but showed no hard resistance.  
   
Twisting his wrist, Benjamin pushed in forward, attempting to finger him properly. Right when he was about to leave him, thinking about a way to punish Johnson, Edward moaned all of a sudden. “Oh-!”  
 

To Ben's shock, _his fingers were getting wet_.  
 

Edward's thighs were quivering and his body was trembling: everything had changed in so little time.  
 

That was not a good sign.  
 

Benjamin's Alpha's senses came back to life, going beyond the fake scent Kenway had been wearing until that moment.  
   
“Who gave you the idea, Kenway?” Benjamin growled, keeping on torturing the Omega in front of him.  
   
Edward gripped the edge of the desk with both hands, putting his forehead on the wooden surface. He seemed to be in no condition to speak.  
   
“Let me guess, you did it all by yourself. Did you really think that a fake Alpha scent would have concealed yours during a heat in the middle of the sea? On a ship full of Alphas!”

   
Johnson was right then.  
 

Benjamin was well aware of the black market where Omegas could bought whatever droughts to ease their heats or scent. But he would have never believed to meet one of them on his own ship.  
   
“You're in heat.” Benjamin said, withdrawing his fingers and looking at the trail of fluid dripping out of Edward's entrance.  
   
There were two solutions to that matter: giving Edward to his crew, sentencing him to violence and death or lock him up inside the cabin. Then, once on shore, he would have left Kenway there without future. Did he want to hurt that young man? No, not really. Looking at him in those conditions was enough – Edward was shivering and sweating.  
 

He was far gone.  
 

“I'll tell you what we're gonna do, Kenway.” Benjamin managed to say. Thankfully, he was an Alpha who could still control his urges – he could _think_. “I'll keep you here with me so that you won't be attacked by the rest of the crew. I'll take care of you and then as soon as we're back in Nassau, you're out. I won't tell anything and you'll be on your way.”  
   
Edward grunted as he heard Ben unbuckling his belt and lowering his breeches.  
   
“I'm gonna treat you like what you're really are. I cannot fucking believe it, but still…” Ben sighed, reaching for Edward's entrance – the young man was so wet he did not need anything else to help – "…who am I to ignore an Omega in heat bent over my desk?”  
   
“Cut it out!”  
   
Benjamin simply smirked at that remark, pushing forward into that impossible heat Kenway was – _an Omega, a fucking Omega on my ship, for fuck's sake_ – taking a good pace soon after.  
   
Squelching obscenely, more fluid was dripping out Kenway every time Ben plunged forward, dripping onto the wooden floor: he would have to clean it for good later or the pungent Omega scent would have impregnated his cabin.  
   
Edward did not care about anything – he was pushing a little back toward Ben, impaling himself so that he could have more and more –  it was like everything that Ben had said to him before had no sense at all.  
 

 _Fascinating what a man can do during his heat._  
 

“AH!” Edward rose up on his elbows as Ben hit a spot with a particular hard push: the young man _crumbled_ under his Captain's attentive gaze, coming on the desk and clenching around Ben's cock so perfectly that the Alpha could not resist any longer.  
   
He had to stop and soon or he would have claimed him, biting his neck and coming inside his body: and Benjamin Hornigold did not want to do _that_. Not there, not on his ship full of Alphas who wanted to tear Edward apart. He didn't deserve that kind of mistreatment – he had not said the truth on his identity but wouldn’t have Ben done exactly the same thing? Young Edward Kenway had wanted to sail and he had accomplished it for a little time. He was an Omega to admire – he had had courage – something not very common in the majority of Omegas.  
   
Against his inner instinct, Benjamin withdrew. It hurt to leave Kenway's hot and slicked body, looking at the fluid dripping down his tights and legs: it was so obscenely erotic that Ben had to finish off what he had started. Clenching a hand around himself, he reached his orgasm soon after, spurting on Edward's sweated back.  
   
He had to close his eyes and breathe: his mind had gone blank and he could not allow it. Meanwhile, Edward had collapsed on the desk, unable to speak.  
 

Somebody was knocking hard and persistently on his door, “Captain! Oi!”  
   
There was not only Johnson by the sound of whispers and steps outside his cabin door. The idea of his men spying on him while they had a ship to sail made him annoyed.  
   
“Captain Hornigold? So we ain't wrong about Kenway, he's an Omega!”  
   
He was about to shout him to go away when there was another voice intervening. “What are you doing all crammed up in here? We're on a ship, not in a filthy brothel!” Edward Teach, his quartermaster, had finally taken control of the situation, “back to work, all of you, bastards!”  
 

Benjamin mentally thanked his loyal friend: he definitely should have given to his quartermaster a ship all for himself one day or another as he was born to be a Captain; he was an Alpha superior to the others indeed.  
 

There was a loud gasp from Kenway as he tried to move. At least there was no more fluid gushing out nor sweat: his heat had been sedated for the moment. “How long is gonna last?” He managed to ask, soft and tired voice.  
   
“Three days, maybe four. It depends on how long you put the fake scent on you or taken some medical erbs,” Benjamin answered as he took a wet cloth to clean both of them from their fluids, tucking himself up. “Didn't you know it, Kenway?”  
   
The young man flinched as his Captain brushed his lower back. “Yes, I mean, no. I don't know, I-“ he licked his dry lips as he tried to stand up right, “I thought I would have made it. I made it back on the _Emperor_ when I sailed for the first time not long ago.”  
 

Benjamin knew the _Emperor_ and her crew – his Captain was not one of the most frightening pirates in Caribbean Sea if he had to be honest – so he understood why his conceal worked.  
 

“How many Alphas were there?” He asked, throwing the wet cloth in a corner of the cabin.  
   
Edward stood up, stumbling on his feet, “I don't remember it. There were many Betas, though.”  
   
“That's why you’ve controlled your heat so well, then. But as soon as you had stepped on my _Benjamin_ , your body had been surrounded by Alphas. All of the crew is Alpha born. Let's say you're lucky I'm not an animal, Kenway, or you wouldn't be here alive.” Benjamin went to his windows and opened them so that the salty air could fresh the one in the room.Edward's scent was still very strong and with no doubts, even the rest of his crew had felt it.  
   
They were in the middle of the sea and no other ships had been spotted out there. Everything was so calm, so peaceful: such a pity it would have not lasted long.  
   
“Well then,” he said, looking at Edward who was trying to wear his breeches, “try to get some rest now.”  
   
The young man looked at him puzzled, “I have my responsibilities on this ship.”  
 

 _I cannot fucking believe it._  
 

“Kenway, I don't know if you're aware of your current condition: you're in heat. You're gonna stay here even after it'll be over.”  
   
“What the-!" Edward was genuinely in shock. It hurt Benjamin to see him like that but it was the only way to help him.  
   
“Shut up, Kenway. I'm still talking.” Benjamin snapped, “Besides, I'm doing you a favour! What do you think could happen if Johnson and the other see you going around the ship undisturbed? They won't be as nice as I am.”  
 

He was right and Edward knew it.  
 

“Believe me, it's the best I can do for you. My cabin is also yours now.”  
 

There was a strange feeling in the air. Edward tightened his jaw, looking grimly at Benjamin but remained in silence. He went for the bed Benjamin had on the other side of the cabin and sat down on it.  
 

“You forgot to clean up the desk,” he commented, pointing at the Captain’s stained desk.  
 

 _You, cocky Omega._  
 

Kenway had been a real surprise.


End file.
